Megaman Chronicles
by AngelsandMetal42
Summary: A narrative of the first game, Megaman must defeat the 6 robot masters who are the reason that the world is going to hell, while also finding out who is responsible for all the destruction. For any Megaman fans reading and noticing that the bosses are out of order, it's for story purposes. And while it totally isn't so serious like other authors have written, it's silly like MM.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The year was 200X, and the world was at peace. The advent of robot technology was making life for everyone, everywhere, much simpler, safer, and happier. It was all thanks to the brilliant developer of certain types of robotic advancements Dr. Thomas Light and his former assistant Dr. Albert W. Wily. Unfortunately, due to being constantly upstaged by Light so many times, Wily's pride was damaged and he secluded himself to the Pacific Ocean for quite some time. Since then, no one has heard from him. That's when it began.

"Doctor Light! Come see this!" A young boy's voice called from the living room. He was short and had black, spikey hair. He stood next to his sister who was the same height as her and had long, blonde hair. The boy called Dr. Light into the living room to see what was on television. A large, somewhat old man with big white hair and a big white beard walked in the living room, catching glimpse of what was on TV and having a look of pure horror all over his face. On TV he saw a reporter who was standing in front of a horrific, grim image. Behind her were several bodies crushed under vehicles and rubble. The reporter had a few cuts on her face and pantsuit, panting in fear. "I'm reporting from downtown w-where there's nothing but horrific carnage! And it's not just here; all around the world, 6 of the robots that were built to help mankind are now malfunctioning, going against every order we give them, murdering people left and right! The main 6 robots haven't show up here, but there's some sort of mechanical rebellion that was started with the 6 robots! Other, smaller robots have risen up, slaughtering innocent civilians without prejudice! If there's anyone who can help…plea-", then suddenly, the screen when black. Transmission was lost.

The Doctor couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Who could have done this? These robots were made to help mankind, not destroy it!" The Doctor fell to his knees and put his hands on his face, completely distraught. The young girl rushed over to the Doctor, comforting him. The young boy, however, was seething with rage. He knew someone had to put an end to the destruction. The authorities were far too weak to deal with such chaos. He thought for what seemed like hours, and then walked up to the Doctor, tapping him on the shoulder. "Dr. Light, I want to stop them. I want to destroy them before they destroy everything we care about. Please turn me into a fighting robot."

The young boy was strapped onto a table, wearing nothing but red shorts. The lines along his arms, legs, and joints gave away the fact that he was no ordinary boy. He was in fact a robot boy, created by Dr. Light as a child companion. The same can be said about the young girl, as the young boy and young girl are actually siblings. The young girl looked at her brother, in tears. "Are you sure about this, Rock? I don't want to lose you. You're the only brother I have." The young boy gave a firm nod, smiling a bit. "You can count on me, Roll. I'll be sure that this ends now. Doctor, are you ready?" The Doctor looked over at him nervously, nodding with a hand on the switch. "Flip the switch. I'm ready!"

"Are you sure about this Rock? Once you go through with this, there's no turning back."

"**I'M READY."**

The Doctor grasped onto the switch and flipped it, starting the process. Currents of electricity were coursing all around outside and inside Rock's body. There were lights flashing brightly, making it impossible to see what was going on. Rock began to download data as his current body was changing shape to compliment the data. Rock's entire being was changing into the perfect fighting robot. A robot that would save the world. A robot that would later dedicate his life to Justice. A robot that would be mankind's salvation.

After several moments, the process was complete. Rock got up from the table and walked towards a mirror. He was wearing a cyan skin-tight suit with blue trimmings on his hands, feet, a pair of briefs that were on the outfit and a helmet he saw was on his head. He felt his fingers moving into a fist. He had extensive knowledge of combat downloaded and knew what to do with that fist. He turned and saw the head of a scrapped bot and pointed his hand at it. In a split second, the hand retracted and became an arm cannon, shooting a small, but fast yellow orb of plasma, destroying the head. Rock was awestruck by this power, as were the Doctor and Roll. He looked in the mirror and spoke. "I'll find out who's responsible for this and bring them to Justice. I'm not just Rock the robot boy anymore…..I'm Mega Man!"


	2. Chapter 1: Gutsman

The Idiotic Colossus: Gutsman

On the outskirts of a large mine, a blue beam is shot downwards from the heavens onto the ground, which turns out to be Megaman teleporting to the location of the first Robot Master he must defeat. He stood in front of ruins of what was a successful coal mine. He looked around and saw what had happened when the robots rebelled. People laid dead all around him; crushed by rocks, equipment, and vehicles. Megaman saw one worker who was dead, but had his eyes still open. In an act of respect, he closed the late workers eyes, letting him rest in peace. But there was no time to mourn, as there was work to be done.

Megaman ran along the outskirts of the mine, noticing a ringing sound. He couldn't figure out where it was coming from until he realized it was in his own head. In fact, it was a communicator in his helmet that was making a ring sound. Megaman tapped a button, stopping for a moment. "H-hello? Who is this?"  
"Rock? It's me, your sister Roll. I'm communicating with you via a communicator the Doctor installed. I'll be warning you about obstacles and how you can get past them."

"Okay. So what's the first obstacle?"

"There's a railway system that has moving platforms. Carefully jump on the platforms when they come close. And watch out for the missing bits of rail. The platforms will fall and you'll plummet to your doom."

Megaman tapped the button on his helmet and ran towards the aforementioned railway system. He got a running start and jumped up into the air and onto a platform, watching as he's moving forward on the rail over what looks like a bottomless pit. He sees an opening for the next platform and jumps on it. He noticed that the platform was wobbly. He looked at the rail and saw that there was indeed a section of it missing. He needed to time this next jump perfectly. With a bit of focus and waiting, he pushed himself off of the rail with all of his leg strength, sending himself over the rest of the bottomless pit and onto solid ground. He continued to make his way to the Robot Master's lair.

Megaman made his way to a cliff that stopped him in his tracks. He tapped the communication button to ask Roll what to do. "Hey Roll, there's this cliff and I don't see anything at the bottom. What do I do?"

"Trust me when I say this: you're taking a leap of faith. This is nothing more than the entrance into the lair. Be careful, there are some spike pits down there. One touch from those spikes and your body will explode." Megaman tapped the button on his helmet and gulped nervously. He got a running start and threw himself off the cliff, falling downwards. After a few moments of falling, he saw that he was heading for a spiked pit. Fortunately, he saw a wall that was next to pit and turned around, kicking away from certain doom and onto some safer ground. Megaman was at the door to the lair. He knew that it would be over soon.

Megaman ran through the doors into the lair. Inside was an enormous stone throne, and sitting on it was the first robot master: a large yellow, red, and black robot named Gutsman. Gutsman looked over at Megaman and cracked a small smile, standing and walking to him. "Well if it ain't little Rock! Where's your sis and the Doc? I haven't seen em' in a long time!" Megaman grimaced at Gutsman, which made his smile fade away. "Whatsa matter? Why the face? We used to have fun together! Remember when you, me, an' the others would go out and just have a fun time in the city? Hoo, man! Those were the days."

"I don't want to remember the old days, because that Gutsman is gone! I don't care if you and the other 5 were made by Dr. Light, you're all evil! And evil must be crushed by me." Gutsman let out a heavy sigh, looking at him. "If dats the way it's gotta be, so be it. I'll admit, it takes guts to take me on." Gutsman dug both hands into the ground, lifting up an enormous chunk of it over his head. "Too bad I gotta rip those guts outta ya'!"

With quick reaction, Megaman jumped out of the way of the enormous chunk of earth. He began shooting his arm cannon at Gutsman, making him stagger and hold his chest in pain. Megaman took the opportunity to get back up and run up to Gutsman, gearing up and hitting him with an uppercut punch, continuing with a kick towards a wall. While Megaman has an incredible amount of strength, it tires him out. That's when Gutsman got up and grabbed the blue robot by the head. "I didn' wanna do this, but ya forced me to! Can't have ya interferin' with the boss' plans!" Megaman writhed and yelled in pain, placing both hands on Gutsman's enormous hand. Before he was able to crush the blue bomber, Gutsman noticed his grip getting weaker. Eventually, Gutsman let go. He was dumbfounded by what just happened, noticing his strength had all but vanished. "What in the world was that? What did you do to me?! I'll crush you, ya little-!"

Gutsman stopped and looked in at his opponent in horror. A punch he threw was stopped by the little robot. And he was no longer blue. Not, his suit became white with brown trimmings. Megaman had sapped away all of Gutsman's strength. With both hands, Megaman swung the huge robot around and slammed him on the ground with ease. With a simple, forceful tug, Megaman ripped the left arm of Gutsman off. Gutsman yelled and shouted in agony. "**My arm! What did you do to me**?!" Megaman ripped off the second arm, yelling at Gutsman. "You don't deserve your power! Innocent lives were lost because you worked for evil! And all evil must be destroyed!" With a mighty lift, Megaman picked up the huge stone throne that Gutsman was sitting on earlier. "Take this! **Super Arm!**" With a throw downwards, he crushed Gutsman with the throne. He died upon impact.

Megaman panted heavily, falling to his knees and looking at the damage. His suit returned to its cyan and blue scheme, hearing that there's a call coming in from Roll. He tapped the button on his helmet. "Megaman! You did it! You beat the first Robot Master!"

"Roll…what just happened to me? I got this surge of strength from touching Gutsman, like I sapped away his power…."

"Doctor Light said that in your combat data, he has given you the ability to take the powers of a robot master you beat. And you keep it for as long as you want. But you have to completely sap the powers from the robot master after you defeat them." Megaman tapped the button, placing his hand on Gutsman arm that was sticking out from the rubble. He could feel his power coursing through him, but it wasn't satisfying. "You were like a brother to me, Guts. You and the other 5. But you guys wanted to fight for evil. So now I can't give up. I can't be distracted be sentimentality. You're all my enemies. And you must all be defeated."

Megaman stood up, feeling his strength increase dramatically after sapping Gutsman's power. He walked out of the lair, tapping on the button of his helmet. "Mission accomplished. Moving to next area." He then teleported away to the location of the next Robot Master.


	3. Chapter 2: Cutman

The Silver-Tongued Slicer: Cutman

On the rooftops of an abandoned, enormous manufacturing complex, Megaman is teleported to the location of the next Robot Master. He stood and looked around, noticing a large amount of smaller robots. And these weren't construction robots or even assistant robots. These were security robots, and they almost saw Megaman. He jumped out of sight of a robot, tapping on the communicator button. "Roll, talk to me. There are a lot of robots around, and I don't know what the rest of the facility looks like."

"_The other 5 Robot Masters heard about how you defeated Gutsman and beefed up their securities. This facility has flying sentries that attempt to knock you off the roof, wall-mounted mini-turrets that will try to gun you down, and small capsules that will fly around and_ _shoot electricity in 8 directions. Be careful, Megaman. Your missions will be much more dangerous now. Use your Mega Buster and the Super Arm ability you took from Gutsman to take care of the security robots._" Megaman tapped the communicator button and started his journey across the rooftops of the facility.

Sure enough, Megaman came across a swarm of the flying robots. Immediately they dive-bombed towards Megaman with the intent of pushing him off of the roof and to his death. Megaman jumped out of the way and shot at each of the robots. One of them escaped the hail of plasma-based gunfire and flew right at Megaman. In a split-second, Megaman switched from the Mega Buster to the Super Arm, grabbing the small robot and breaking the rotors it needed to fly with. With one mighty throw, he tossed it far into the distance, watching fall into the horizon. Megaman smirked to himself and continued with his mission.

A little farther down the path before climbing a series ladders, Megaman saw a collection of wall-mounted turrets. They were hiding inside of shells that opened only when a trespasser is near. Megaman walked forward towards the turrets and jumped high. As he soared through the air, the shells opened and turrets began firing at him. Using quick dodging and blasting, the turrets was taken down one at a time with no effort. However, one stray shot hit Megaman on the side, making him fall to the ground. The communicator started ringing and he tapped on the button to answer. _"Megaman, you got hurt! Don't worry, there's a way to heal any injuries. Scattered across the debris of robots you destroyed should be energy capsules. Absorbing them will repair any damages you retain." _He tapped the button and searched through debris, finding a small, glowing capsule. He crushed it in his hands, absorbing the energy that was hidden inside of it. In no time, he felt his side healing and saw that there was no longer a burn from the shot. Megaman continued his ascension up ladders, shooting down several turrets and jumping away from hails of gunfire. Eventually, he climbed all the way up and made it to the second level of building roofs.

The communicator rang before ascending the final rung of the ladder. "What is it, Roll? I'm almost at the top."

"_There's been a spike in robot activity! More security robots have been summoned! Be careful, Megaman!" _Almost immediately after standing at the top, a small building that looks like a metal shed opened up a window and several robots in the shape of scissor blades flew out, trying to get at Megaman and cut him. Megaman had difficulty trying to dodge them all, almost getting cut several times along the way. With quick movements, the young robot made it through safely.

As Megaman made his way through the facility, he quickly shot at and dispatched small, blue robots that hopped around like mechanical fleas. Continuing on, he saw more ladders being guarded by small sentries that moved around, protecting the area. As Megaman looked closer, he saw that they had cameras that were similar to eyeballs, and were protected by a thin coat of electricity, which could harm him if contact was made. With a burst of courage, Megaman ran forward and jumped up into the air, dispatching the sentries before climbing up the ladder. As he climbed up, he saw more sentries waiting to attack charge into him. With one foot on a rung, he launched himself upwards, destroying the four sentries that were surrounding platforms he needed to jump on to advance. After jumping up to another ladder, Megaman climbed up and hurried down a narrow opening, not knowing that a sentry was waiting to tackle him and take him down. With a swift knock down, Megaman falls, unable to move from the electricity that was shorting out his movement capabilities. The other sentries took the opportunity to charge at him, making sure he stays down. But, mere seconds before impact, Megaman feels his body loosening back up and rolled away from danger. He shot and took down every last sentry, making sure he picked up energy capsules to heal himself. Up another set of ladders were five sentries. However, they were spaced and arranged in an odd way, allowing Megaman to sneak up the last ladder up to another roof.

Quickly running past another metal shed with robotic scissor blades and along the rooftops, Megaman saw more of the flying robots. Quickly shooting them down and kicking the remains off the roof, he found a ladder and slid down it. As he got down to a platform, he saw the capsule Roll mentioned earlier and moved quickly. Once it opened up to shoot out multi-directional electric bolts, Megaman quickly fired his Mega Buster at it, trying to stop its attack. He succeeded, watching it explode burst of electricity as if it were shorting out. Megaman slid down more ladders and found another capsule. He quickly switched to the Super Arm ability, jumping above the capsule and grabbing it, crushing it between his hands like a brittle sphere made of glass. Making his way down the ladder, Megaman felt he was almost there.

One last enemy stood in shadows before the Robot Master's chamber. A giant, Cyclops robot with one leg jumped around, getting ready to crush the blue-suited boy. Dodging his crushing jumps, Megaman hopped onto its back, holding on tight and moving towards the single eye it had, shooting at it point-blank. Down fell the Cyclops robot in one fell swoop, opening the path to the Robot Master room. Going through the entrance, he stopped. He felt uneasy, which he only felt around a certain Robot Master before they turned evil. Going through the second gate and into the chamber, he knew who it was before he saw him. It was a robot the same size as Megaman, sporting a similar outfit but with a round, red head along with red hands, feet, and "briefs" that complimented his white suit. On his head was a large pair of scissor blades. His name was Cutman, and he looked rather angry. He saw him and immediately prepared for fighting. "Rock! Finally, something for me to cut to pieces."  
"Cutman, still as brash as always. How are the others? Are you still giving them a hard time? "

"Shut up! I hate working for the boss, I hate the other Robot Masters, but most of all, I hate you!"

Cutman charged at Megaman, scissor blades in both hands and ready to slice him up. He quickly jumped out of the way, switching to his Super Arm weapon and grabbing a nearby boulder that was in the room and came from an earthquake that tore down one of the chamber's walls. With a mighty heave, he tossed the boulder at Cutman. With a smirk, he readied the scissor blades and lunged at the boulder, slicing it into small, insignificant stones and landing in front of Megaman. "If you can't break it, **cut it!**" Cutman tossed his scissor blades at Megaman, controlling them as they flew directly at him. Unfortunately, they were travelling to fast to dodge, so he had to fall back and suffer some damage being grazed by the blades. As he fell back, he felt the blades barely slice into his arms, causing him to wince. As Cutman caught his blades, he grinned evilly. "I'm too fast for you, little Rock! It doesn't make sense why you were Light's favorite! I'm the superior robot!" Megaman jumped up to his feet and started firing his Mega Buster at Cutman. Cutman quickly blocked with his scissor blades, getting knocked back by having them break into pieces. "It's over Cutman!" Cutman grinned and chuckled, grabbing the scissor blade on his helmet and taking it off, watching as it started to get charged with high frequency vibrations. "Oh no, Rock. It's only over for you. **Rolling Cutter!**"

Cutman threw the charged up scissor blade, watching as it traveled along the ground and left a long gash before flying up at Megaman. Not knowing what to do under the pressure, he quickly shot at the scissor blade. Every shot missed, but hit Cutman instead, causing him to stagger and hold his wounded chest, yelling out in anger. "I will turn you into a paper doll and slice you into ribbons!" He called back the scissor blade and held onto it, charging it back up with high frequency vibrations. Megaman looked around and had an idea. He jumped over to the boulders from the torn down wall and picked one up with his Super Arm, throwing it up high in the air. Once it started falling back to the ground, Cutman threw his Rolling Cutter at full force, watching as it traveled through the air, cutting through it. With one mighty punch, Megaman shattered the boulder and sent the smaller rocks flying at Cutman at full velocity. The force of every rock hitting him at once knocked him flat on his back, causing the Rolling Blade to fall to the ground, losing all of its energy. Quickly seizing his small window of opportunity, Megaman grabbed another boulder with his Super Arm and jumped high in the air. "You should have remembered Cutman: Rock always beats Scissors! **Super Arm!**" With all of his strength, he threw the boulder down at Cutman who could only watch in horror as he was crushed. Unlike Gutsman, he wasn't killed upon impact. Instead, he was slowly dying as he watched Megaman walk to him, Mega Buster at the ready.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this, brother. None have this had to happen, you could've realized you were being evil and joined Dr. Light and us." Cutman growled at him, looking at him with pure hatred. "I won't belong to anyone. I would rather die than be known as someone's robot. I hope the others tear you apart. Out of all of Light's robots, I hated you the most, Rock." With that last sentence, Cutman's life faded away. Megaman sighed and touched his arm, downloading the data to get his abilities. He looked at his face, smiling a bit. "Being the oldest out of all of us, I looked up to you. You didn't let anyone get you down and knew when something was up. I'm sorry, Cutman." Finishing the downloading, he stood up. He tapped the communicator button and spoke to Roll. "Mission accomplished, moving to next location." And with that, he teleported to the next area. He began to feel a heavy weight on his chest, the weight of remorse.


End file.
